Okay
by CaityPineapple
Summary: The Doctor blinked and then grinned as Rose silently wished for a brick wall to bash her head against. Post Journey's End. 10.2Rose.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**AN: I decided to jump on the bandwagon. Who doesn't like a post-Journey's End fic? Hmm?**

Okay

Rose made to run toward the TARDIS, before realising it was too late half way there. She stopped and watched the blue police box fade into nothing, the beautiful sound of its ancient engines becoming drowned out by the soft crashing of waves rolling into the bay. Her heart felt heavy, very similar to how it had been when she'd last stood on this beach. The worst day of her life.

Today was running a close second. She'd found her way home, only to be dumped unceremoniously back here, in the wrong universe. There was only one thing that she believed made today seem even remotely okay, and, she noticed vaguely, he was holding her hand.

She closed her eyes briefly, as if willing this hand, the only to fit so perfectly around her own, was the hand of her favourite Time Lord. She remembered with a pang, this was _his_ hand, and this 'new' Doctor had grown from it. She ignored this and looked up to meet his gaze.

Rose was startled to notice the expression on his face. It was the one _he_ always used to give her, full of warmth and compassion. She was speechless for a moment, just staring at him. He was exactly the same. She thought back to what this Doctor had said a few minutes ago, "I look like him, I think like him, same memory, same thoughts, same everything". She tried to ignore this, and returned to the present.

She continued to stare at him silently, unsure what to say or do. She knew he was waiting for her, his eyes were betraying him, they almost _begged_ acceptance. She decided to make the first move, by opening her mouth and saying the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Did you get your hair cut?"

The Doctor blinked and then grinned as Rose silently wished for a brick wall to bash her head against.

"Ah, yeah, just a little," He ran his free hand through his hair, making it stick up at odd angles. "Do you like it?"

Rose reached up and smoothed down a few strands, "It's nice, very smart."

The Doctor leaned into her touch, "Donna said I looked like a hippy. She pulled out a pair of scissors and chased me around the console room before I finally gave in."

Rose laughed softly, "I can just imagine her doing that. Scary thought."

She continued to stare into his eyes, only vaguely aware of her hand brushing down his hair. He leaned forward slightly, inch by inch, until-

"Oi! You two, I've been on the phone to Pete. The zeppelin will be here in 5 minutes."

The sprang apart guiltily and watched as Jackie shook her head slightly, laughing to herself, before making her way up the beach to sit on a large, flat rock.

"I think she hates me," the Doctor turned back to Rose, only to find her staring at him oddly, her expression unreadable.

"What is it? Is it my hair? Did you mess it up or something?" He quickly soothed it down, becoming increasingly concerned as she grinned widely. "What?"

"It's really you, isn't it? Really, _really_ you."

"Yes, it's me. I have been me for as long as I can remember."

Rose took a step closer, "I thought, before that... But then you made that comment about mum not liking you, and your concerns with your hair..."

He nodded, smiling, finally understanding what she was talking about, "I am the Doctor, just a little different. Think of me as all of his hopes and wishes and dreams, in a human body. I can die, I can't regenerate, I want to do 'domestic' and I'm hopelessly in love with Rose Tyler."

She grinned and choked out a laugh, unshed tears shining in her eyes. The Doctor stepped forward and swept her into his arms, holding her to him tightly. A few moments later he placed her back onto her feet, before pulling back and grasping her hand in his.

"I meant it, y' know," Rose admitted suddenly, staring out across the waves.

"Meant what?"

"What I said, the last time we were her. I meant it," She looked back to his face, just in time to catch a grin tugging at his lips.

"Quite right, too."

Rose laughed and moved sideways to bump her shoulder against his. He smiled warmly and kissed her quickly, before tugging her up the beach towards Jackie, as the soft hum of the zeppelin drew closer to the bay. He smiled to himself as he watched Rose waving to her mother, out of the corner of his eye. And he knew then, that they would be okay.

**AN: I like reviews. :D Hint, hint.**


End file.
